shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Corey Talbain
Introduction " All we're asking is for you guys to give up your ship and everything inside of it. If you don't comply, my friends and I will have to take it by force." ''-Corey D. Talbain as he is stealing a ship.'' Corey D. Talbain is a pirate that is not afraid of adventure and captain of the Silver Wind Pirates. Little does his crewmates know that he was once a slave. Appearance Before the timeskip, Corey has long, messy burnette hair that is kept in a ponytail. He wears a red leather jacket, maroon armored tasset, white poofy pants with a flame design, armored boots, and his signature headband. After the timeskip, Corey is now shirtless with bandages wrapped around his arms, waist, and around his neck. He no longer has his ponytail and now has a spiky hair appearance. He wears black, baggy pants with a white belt around his waist. He still dons his read headband, and has black leather boots. In both however, Corey has a skinny, yet very toned physique. He carries around two katana swords, wearing them around his waist. He also has a tatoo of a spear impaling a man, symbolizing that he was once a slave. Personality Corey is polite, spunky, and energetic during the pre-time skip. At the beginning of the time skip however, he becomes moody, depressed, and conflicted. He eventually works up to becoming his old self. In both however, he treats his crew like a family. When a crewmate or friend gets wounded, injured, or killed, he goes ballistic. His happy-go-lucky is now changed into a more violent, dark Corey. Abilities and Powers ﻿ Swordsman Corey is experienced in dual sword combat. He doesn't remember how he learned the skills, but he uses them to an advantage. He deals out swift, but deadly strikes that can do some serious damage to the average man. Martial Artist Corey will use hand to hand combat during his fights if needed, or by request. He is experienced in Judo and Shotokan Karate. Agility Corey is very agile in combat, and is not afraid to show it. He is very flexible, that means his back can bend to an extent. Corey also is very fast when it comes to running. But his relexes are his strongest point. Endurance No matter how many times he gets knocked down, whether it's by a fist, hammer, or cannon, he will get back up and continue fighting. He can last a pretty long time in battle before becoming fatigued. Strength Corey Talbain has enough strength to stop a bull from charging, punch through walls (even though he prefers slashing), lift objects twice his weight. Kenbunshoku Haki Corey has mastered this Haki, and is one of the only crew members to do so. Before timeskip, he can only sense eight hundred meters away. After the time skip, not only can he sense two miles away, but can some what predict the future. Busoshoku Haki Corey has is experienced in this Haki. He uses it in a few techniques of his. He usually uses it for his swords, but rarely uses it for armor. Devil Fruit Eating the Hito Hito no Mi Model: Demon at the age of eight, Corey was granted the rage of a demon, one of the varying affects of the Devil fruit also granting him the three infamous levels of the Demon. Before the timeskip he could hardly control it, causing him to go into a demon frenzy each time he's near death. Eventually, he learns to master level one, but could only remain in level two for only an hour. After the timeskip, Corey can maintain level two for hours on end, and can maintain level three for only a half hour. Will of D. As in Corey's name, he has the powerful Will of D. This grants him very incredible constitution and willpower, but doesn't grant him the Haoshoku Haki. He can survive almost anything. He's still killable, but it takes more then average means to kill him. ﻿History To be written... Relationships Barret Eberstark Barret and him seem to be great friends, almost like brothers. They seem to get into petty competitions to see who would buy the other dinner, beer, or any other things that they desire. Teven Cross Corey's other best friend. They agree on many things about life and won't be afraid to discuss it either. Corey also considers him a brother. Leona Cross Closest friend he ever knew. He protects her with is life. This relationship can even blossum to be something bigger. Marcus Liore Marcus seems to know alot abouthim. Corey is hesitant to trust him, and even considers him an enemy. Trivia Corey is named after GZero's uncle and the werewolf character from Darkstalkers. His personality is based on the creator. His picture is actually Sanada Yukimura from the Sengoku Basara series. Corey's Devil Fruit "Akuma" means Demon in japanese. ﻿ Category:Pirate Category:Silver Wind Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Haki Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Human Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength